Bandannas have long been known as decorative headpieces normally comprising a square or rectangular piece of cloth which can be worn on a person's head by tying the bandanna onto the head pursuant to either of two different methods. One method is to drape the bandanna over the top of the head so that two exposed ends hanging downwardly at the sides can be tied together under the chin, while another method is to wrap the bandanna with an edge across the forehead with the ends extending rearward and tied together behind the head. By either technique, two ends of the bandanna must be tied together to secure it onto one's head, so that it is secured onto the head only as well as it can be tied.